


x1 old archives

by useokkk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Additional tags will be added, Bad Weather, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Unexpected Confessions, basically yohan babies chajun too much, chajun is a baseball player, eunsang getting soft for chacha, junho is a baby, midnight cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useokkk/pseuds/useokkk
Summary: a collection of x1 drabbles.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Kim Yohan, Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. midnight confessions, unexpected cuddles

during produce x 101, some fans notice how a trainee struggles to find a comfortable space to fit in. there's always something about his expression and behavior who captivate them and behind their camera's lenses, being assumed as blank and inexpressive. however, junho finally meets someone he can depend on, share his thoughts and ask for help whenever he needs to, and it was yohan who has been with his side during practices and weekly evaluations as the program progresses. there's nothing more junho could ask than him and his hyung making it together to complete the members of x1, both only having more time to spend and care for each other.

this time is no any different from the rest of their days. as the dance practice room shuts the lights off and the hallways are completely emptied, the members finally deserve a good rest to get ready for another busy day, not until the rain outside starts to get heavier, turning the power service out as it summons loud thunders along which makes junho find it hard to sleep until midnight. he's still wide awake, carrying along a flashlight on his grip as he ventures in barefoot the long hallways in darkness, wearing only a pair of white tee and grey sweatpants.

as soon as he casts a light on the older's room number, junho creaks the door open, checking if the older is still awake even at this hour with hopes in mind that he would let him in. 

"junho-ssi?" yohan asks while his back lies on his bed's headboard. "what brings you here, at this hour?"

junho sighs in relief, turning his flashlight off as he approaches him in quiet footsteps, turning off his flashlight as he lays it down at the older's desk. 

"i can't sleep, yohan-hyung," the younger's soft compaint, making yohan coo his trembling voice, barely audible against the cold air inside his room. 

"come here, i'll cuddle you to sleep," yohan suggests, settling up the blankets as the younger snuggles closer.

junho climbs up his bed and comfortably wraps his arms around the older's waist, his chin scrunching up a little as it folds against the older's chest. he faces his hyung with his cheeks almost heating up, too embarrassed with this sudden concept of asking comfort in twelve midnight. 

_"hug,"_ junho requests in authority, making a disgruntled look as he faces up yohan letting out a soft chuckle, making him repeat once more with creasing brows out of his upset demeanor.

_"please, hug me tight. hyung."_

"alright, but since when did my baby got so needy?" yohan giggles as he motions his arms to wrap junho in a warm embrace.

"stop calling me a baby. im not like one," junho mumbles against the older's chest. 

"you are, but a _big_ one."

"im not," the younger protests, nestling up as he makes his hug tighter. 

soon after, yohan hears a discontented sigh from the latter, making him test the waters on how to make junho more comfortable one notch at a time, to see what he's allowed to do and what's not. this is such a rare thing he just found from junho as the latter shows up his vulnerable side, and drowns over the fact that he's only showing all of these _exclusively for him._

sure, hugging the other members casually and doing some out of the blue skinships would make it count for yohan, but for the latter to be this needy at such an hour, it feels a little different for him. rather, it feels new, making the older only think of a pool of thoughts to pamper junho, may it be hugging him tight and warm to shower him with lots of kisses, yohan would gladly do it everyday, anytime.

what junho wants, yohan will wholeheartedly give. he deserves them all. 

so he takes the risk as he attempts to hug him tighter, drawing slow and soothing circles on junho's broad shoulders, convincing only the younger to dip further on his warmth. yohan takes this as a sign, but still respects the latter's sensitivity. he's not the type of person who'd do anything stupid, not for a cha junho _he secretly admires for quite a long time._

still, the weather continues sending heavy raindrops against the glass windows, making the older slowly drift off to sleep, but suddenly wakes in full alert as he hears the younger mutter his name.

"yohan-hyung."

yohan hums in return.

"im still here, chacha. still watching over you."

"...am i heavy? i can get off if—"

_"no, no baby, not at all,"_ yohan frowns, only scooping up the latter's body to make him feel warmer. the latter smiles in return, but slowly makes a thin line as he starts to recall the main reason of calling up his hyung's attention.

"c-can i say something, hyung?" junho queries, lifting up his chin to say his words properly.

"go ahead. hyung will listen."

the latter lays back his head on the older's chest, drowning himself on the steady rhythm of yohan's heartbeat, letting his mind synchronize along the older's rise and fall.

"remember the time when you approached me, hyung?" 

"yes, i do. why do you ask, chajunnie?"

"its because i was wondering why you lend me your attention."

"its because you're cute, cha junho."

"you mean it?"

_"yes, baby._ _i_ _do,"_ yohan smiles, adoring the younger as he pinches junho's cheek lightly. meanwhile, junho's suddenly thanking this power interruption, with no sources of light revealing how deep he blushes at the moment, shying over his hyung's unpredictable reason.

"still there?" yohan asks.

"i am."

"i thought you fell asleep already."

a momentary silence comes in until junho resumes in a low voice.

"th-then hyung, after that, you start really getting nice to me, hugging me out of nowhere and asking me if im fine when we practice together, i mean..."

"you mean?" the older anticipates junho's statements, making him a little unease as he slowly predicts where this everything leads to.

"...i mean, there's no one who've done that to me before," junho continues, making his hug loosen for a while.

"that was then i realized that i've grown a liking to you, yohan-hyung. you were really cool when you stand on the stage, the way you dance makes me stare in awe, and—"

"...the way you sing a song warmheartedly, i liked them all."

_"i...like you so much."_

junho's getting anxious as he hears nothing but silence from the older.

"b-but as time goes by, i realized that i'll never stand a chance. there are lots of people who liked you, too, and i think you like someone else, so i—"

_"cha junho."_

the latter flinches as he glances up to face the person he's admired for the longest time.

"y-you should've told me sooner..."

"so that hyung could be his very best for his chacha."

"y-you know, i kind of...liked you too back then. you're just too beautiful when you show that smile, and you're really cute even when you're just standing there, doing nothing, it makes me hold you up tight and just—"

"be there for you. always. i just want to be that hyung who loves you, a hyung whom you can keep secrets with, or maybe that someone you can lean on when you're feeling down."

_"i want to be everything_ _that i could be. for you."_

yohan hears nothing but skipping sobs from the latter, making him glance over and scoop him up further his chest.

_"...are you crying?"_

"i—im sorry, _hyung,_ " junho's soft whimpers between every word. this only makes yohan feel much worse, seeing the latter crying at this hour with his unsaid feelings getting unwrapped. he knows that he should've noticed it sooner, and thinking about just that, his stupidity over junho's anxiety if the latter's confession gets reciprocated, sends only a reverberating pang inside his heart.

_"baby, please. don't_ cry."

"i just...w-wasn't expecting this at all," he stutters, and as yohan see his face glow against a beam of lightning passing by, it makes him scoop him up further, brushing off the latter's bead of tear lingering his eye, and wipes his dampened cheeks dry to make him calm.

the thunderclaps don't fear junho anymore, because he's now more than scared of losing the person he likes the most. so junho wraps his arms tighter, making him earn a liking of his hyung's scent, his warmth, and _every piece of him._

"thankyou, yohan-hyung, for taking care of me and accepting what i feel," junho smiles.

"...and i like it so much here, very comfy," junho smiles as he hovers over the older's neck, his lips barely brushing against yohan's pale skin, wanting more of the older's warmth.

_"baby,_ _i like you more,"_ yohan lifts up the younger's fringe and lays a soft kiss on his forehead.

"one more," junho slightly pouts upon raising the request, making the older puff a friendly 'psh' in the contrary.

"so needy," he giggles, undeterred by the younger's exasperated gasp while being amused by his unsatisfied face. he lays another gentle kiss on the latter's forehead, and it would be an absolute lie if yohan doesn't admire how the younger makes soft purrs in every touch he gives, shifting off positions which makes yohan want to just drown at this moment.

for about five minutes, the older manages to snatch a quick break on pampering junho, until he feels his sleeve getting tugged by the latter glancing up on him with a half-lidded gaze. 

"hyung, im really getting sleepy now," junho mutters as he dozes off, curling up his body while laying still on yohan's embrace. the older decides to wrap a fur sheet of blanket over his body, making them safe and sound while sharing warmth amid the cold weather.

yohan starts stroking the latter's hair, slowly pressing his fingertips against junho's scalp, giving off encouragement for the boy to sleep in peace. the older yawns for a second, heavy eyes about to squint in complete darkness as he gently unlocks junho's soft and curly strands of hair. the younger leans against his touch with satisfied hums as yohan rubs his thumb against his ear to give off heat.

slowly, the remaining trickles of raindrops come in a halt, along with the room lights blinking back to cast the ceilings in white, both seem to be unbothered as they finally made it back to sleep.

and with that, junho finally found a comfortable space to fit in.


	2. heal me with your warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eunsang thought that the older needs this kind of healing, but junho knows that the boy deserves it more than anyone else.
> 
> and eunsang loves it. he loves it so much, and he's looking forward for having more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while since i posted my junhan fic, and its a junsang this time! i hope you have some time to read and hopefully like it!

saturdays are made fully-occupied by junho's weekend practice for their upcoming baseball tournament in fall season. his schedules are starting to get busier as ever than before, making him drift away from vacant days he could use to be around with his boyfriend. it has been of countless times already that he thinks about quitting everything and just take a break already, receiving lots of penalties from eunsang as he frequents a new job of coming home at late hours. but he can't quit despite all the frustrating reasons, because that would apparently mean that both eunsang's support and his athlete scholarship would be put into waste, making him step over the edge to even work harder than his body's limitations, and it obviously drains lots of energy and time from him.

it drains him _too much,_ and it makes eunsang double his anxiety over his health condition.

he goes back to their shared dormitory space in droopy shoulders, his large baseball coat in dirty white from tiring practices engulfing him in a miserable state while leaving his pair of worn-out training shoes with untied laces near their doorway. he rings the bell twice, sighing in defeat while waiting for eunsang to come over and welcome him.

the red-haired boy gasps upon glancing at junho's feeble gaze, face in exhaustion as he hurriedly wraps him up in a warm embrace.

" _junho,_ " the slightly younger's delicate concern, soothing enough for the beaten athlete to lean on his hug. eunsang consumes all of his boyfriend's weight, making him tighten his arms further unlike junho's, lying down still while dropping his large sports bag on the cold floor.

"im so tired," junho replies, and eunsang surely is able to catch the sore voice which only does a painful sting in his heart. as the red-haired boy meets his boyfriend's gaze, his palms move in sync to cup junho's dusty cheeks, kissing his forehead before removing the baseball cap from his head.

"lets get inside first, i'll help you tidy your things. im gonna set your bath in warm water so you could wash up." 

"can't we stay like this for a while?"

"cha junho."

" _please, eunsangie_."

"i can give you a good hour for hugs, chajun."

"are cuddles included?"

eunsang scoffs, and flashes a warm smile as he combs junho's strands of hair.

"of course. _always_."

"gonna wash up then," junho whispers, and the soft kiss he lays near eunsang's ear made the slightly younger quickly redden. 

* * *

junho finds a comfortable space to hop in at their black couch, with eunsang coming over to remove his coat and hangs it on the nearby clothing rack. 

"remove my clothes, too?"

"y-you're old enough to do them."

eunsang continues to insist until he sees junho tilting dow his chin, a quiet sigh escaping from the black-haired.

"just your shirt, and you'll go straight ahead inside the shower room."

in trembling fingers, eunsang leans down to slowly lift the shirt's hem until junho steals a chaste kiss on the slightly younger's cheek, making the halfway speed in a hurry as he throws the shirt on junho's face. 

"g-go wash up now!"

junho chuckles and stands up in a second. he wraps the boy in a warm embrace from behind, broad shoulders leaning against the younger, and eunsang's in a state of a panicking mess after holding his breath for a damn minute.

" _love you, lee eunsang_."

the red-haired boy flinches in return.

"...i know. j-just take a bath already."

as junho finally enters the sliding glass doors of the shower room, eunsang drops dead on the carpeted floors, blowing as he lift his shirt's collar repeatedly to make air and hopefully does remove his cheeks from heating up rapidly.

"you're not going insane, lee eunsang."

"definitely not!"

eunsang marches to his room as he decides to pick a new set of clothes before sleeping. he lifts the neat pile of sweaters and wraps himself up with a beige one, paired with tight sweatpants and sets himself up in comfort. he steps back on their living room to wait for his boyfriend to show up, and sooner hears the knob creak open.

junho wears a thin, plain white tee and a black shorts, the drying towel hanging on his head as he casually rubs his hair while approaching the latter. eunsang gets up from his seat, making the slightly older raise his brows upon the action.

"sit down, let me do that."

and junho follows.

eunsang leans down a little to rub the white towel against junho's strands, soft curls dampened from warm bath brushing on the fabric surface. junho quietly stares at eunsang's keen expression, his eyes locked in focus on drying his boyfriend's hair.

"you look so serious. i can do it on my own."

eunsang gives a short glance, and back on his own, busy fingers.

"you're tired, so im doing this for you."

"yeah, _im tired,_ and i know that i deserve a kiss, too."

and junho receives one.

eunsang throws away the towel in a flash, cupping the black-haired boy's cheek as he gambles for a tender kiss, lidded eyes as junho pulls him closer to his lap. it lasted for quite a long minute, in delight about their first times of feeling each other's lips in soft kisses, chasing breaths the second after. both dreaming along their gaze, junho gulps in a sudden thirst, blushing in deep red as he notices eunsang wiping of his lips with a knuckle. 

" _damn._ "

"c-can i have more?"

"you obviously can't cha junho, not until you change your clothes into something more thicker."

"is that even a problem?"

"you can just hug me. its enough."

"why do i—"

eunsang chokes against his breath, face still showing hints of shyness as he compains in madness.

"why do i always left with no other choice when it comes to you? this is so unfair."

"that's it, lee eunsang."

"you just don't have a choice."

junho steals a peck on eunsang's lips.

"come on, im cold. hug me tight."

"you're so unfair," eunsang sulks, wrapping junho up in a warm hug. he lets himself drown on the boy's damp hair, recognizing fragrant scents of mint and vanilla and speckles of berries he always admired.

he's too vulnerable for this. he has no choice, indeed.

"you lookso cute when you get mad."

"shut up."

"you do," the slightly older giggles as he fiddles with eunsang's fingers.

"yet you look so hot after kissing me."

eunsang dips further on junho's neck, arms starting to wrap tighter.

"but then, also adorable when you're wearing what's mine."

"wait, what—"

"th-this is yours?" eunsang speaks in a low voice, facing up his boyfriend from a few inches. 

"its fine. you're always welcome to have them."

eunsang hovers back on his position as junho begins to draw small circles on the latter's back. 

"plus, its really cute when you're wearing double-sized clothes. definitely my type."

the latter only mumbles against junho's skin.

" _i_ _love you so much, eunsangie_."

"look at me?" junho whispers.

as eunsang moves his head to face him, he gently cups the latter's cheeks with his palms, peppering him in a shower of soft kisses, and obviously eunsang liked them all as he giggle and grin in pink cheeks while looking at junho.

"i love you, too. its just that...i missed you."

" _...so much_."

lips curving upwards, junho fondly ruffles the latter's hair and gently pulls back his head on his shoulder, still unlocking eunsang's curls near his ear.

"lets share my bed starting tonight, then."

eunsang thought that the older needs this kind of healing warmth, but junho knows that the boy deserves it more than anyone else.

and he loves it. he loves it so much, and he's looking forward for having more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found it hard to look for the minisong fic in my old notes (which is supposedly the second one to be posted) so it may take a while (again) for me to retrieve them :((
> 
> if you have some comments, kindly put them below, i'd really appreciate them :))
> 
> stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try my best to stop by and scan in my old notes to supply this series.
> 
> still, lets support x1 until the end!


End file.
